legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Dragoon Wiki:Page Builds:Villians/Bosses
Villians and Bosses have slightly different layouts but for this purpose they are listed on the same page Quote All character's pages should start with a quote by the character or another character that exemplefies the persons personality or morals. To add a quote in source mode add the text Add the corresponding information after the equal sign. Make sure to preview it before publishing it.The Quote should look somthing like this: Theme If applicable to a character, add the sound template only if they have a sepreate theme for them. This means themes of the town they are from should not be added. Character This is the openning statments about the character and true start of the article. This should reveal things similar to: # Where they were met # Previous history # Role in story # NONE OF THESE SHOULD REVEAL MAJOR PLOT POINTS!! Personality Personality should explain the characters personality and some peices of evidence(Does not apply to Bosses like Windigo or Firebird, only villians) Story The story of the individual character. Any instances while this character is not involved should not be talked about. EX: When Rose and Meru leave the party the time at the library should not be talked about unless makeing small mention. Chapter The first chapter the character appears should be shown as: Chapter 2: The Platnium Shadow and any subsequent chapters shown only as the name (ie; no number).: Fate and Soul Prologue Any events that happen to the character before the main story should be placed under Prologue, above the first chapter as such Prologue Chapter 2: The Platnium Shadow Sub-Chapters The sub-chapter names should have the same name as the sub-chapters on their respective Story of (....) pages LINKS: *Story of The Serdian War *Story of Platinum Shadow *Story of Fate and Soul *Story of Moon and Fate These sub chapter should be smaller than the Chapter name and read as: The Return Home During Battle/Battle at... If the Boss is only fought once this segment should be titled During Battle but if they are fought more than once, it should be titled Battle at *Location* similar to Kongols page Battle at Hoax Then Battle at Black Castle At both there should be a small description of the battle then the moves the Boss has then the full suggestion of battle tactics such as: During the battle at Hoax, Kongol will take two "stances", one with his axe and one without. When he has his axe out he has only one basic attack. When he switches to his fists the fight can become much harder if the player isn't good at additions. In this stance, Kongol has three attacks: *'Head Rush': Kongol runs at Dart or Lavitz, smashing his arm into their head. *'Head Slam': Kongol grabs both Dart and Lavitz and smashes their heads together, then throws them up in the air and bashes them against the wall. *'Counter': If the player miss one attack during the addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin wailling on the character before tossing them back. The player have no choice in how the party is set up in this fight and are forced to use only Dart and Lavitz. The first part of the fight is fairly simple. Keep attacking Kongol until he puts away his axe. When he does get ready to take damage. Kongol will immediately use his head slam attack causing a good bit of damage. From here on out the player need to be nailing those additions right on the nose or Kongol will bring the pain. If the player have no problems with the additions, he/she will only need to heal or guard occasionally before the fight is over. When listing the attacks they should have a astrik by it (on a bullet point) and in bold